Restaurants commonly use booth seating because it separates diners and is more intimate. The prior art booth seats have generally been constructed from scratch on site or constructed as stand-alone units in a factory. As a result, if the restaurant wants to change its seating arrangement, it must either make the existing booth seating work or obtain entirely new booth seating. In addition, with the existing booth seating even reupholstering requires extensive disassembly of the booth and the resulting time during which the restaurant must be closed. Thus, booth seating is expensive to modify once it is in place.